


Campus St(r)oll

by circesattendant



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, also tratie 2kforever!!!, this was part of a tumblr fic exchange but i thought i'd share it with you lovely people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circesattendant/pseuds/circesattendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis and Katie decide to ditch Percy and Annabeth, to go for a walk around campus. COLLEGE AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Campus St(r)oll

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: If you recognise it, it ain't mine

Katie sat in her dorm, a takeout starbucks cup beside her laptop as she typed rapidly to try and finish her essay due in half an hour. Every so often she would stop typing to take a small sip of her mocha before returning to typing a hundred miles per hour. As her roommate Annabeth sat opposite her, also writing an essay. After fifteen minutes Katie had two more paragraphs to write about photosynthesis and the conditions needed for it to take place, things were starting to look hopeful. Ten minutes later she had finished and sent it in with five minutes to spare. She stood and raised her fists in the air, basking in her victory. Twelve am Katie decided it was a good idea to down the rest of her very hot drink.

"That was a mistake!" She complained but she was too pumped to care for long. This was the last essay of the semester and now she could rest until two days time when it would be revision time again.

She let out a satisfied sigh as she flopped on her bed, smiling from ear to ear, glowing with glory as Annabeth's finger still drummed against her keyboard. Probably writing about the structure of a skyscraper or something Katie didn't know, or really care about.

She lay there, enjoying the satisfaction of getting her essay over and done with five minutes to spare. Soon Annabeth was dancing around the room in triumph.

The two girls looked at each other and in unison said "Starbucks?" and Katie stood to leave.

The starbucks on campus stayed open all night for students who stayed up late to finish assignments. The barista on shift that particular night just happened to be Katie's good friend Will.

"Hey, Will!" The girls practically skipped into the coffee shop.

"Hey, Katie, finally finish that botany assessment that was due in five minutes ago?" He asked looking at his watch.

"Yes!" She then proceeded to do what she considered a victory dance, but the other two had a different word to describe it.

"Katie, stop, you're embarrassing yourself." Annabeth whispered to her friend who just stuck her tongue out in response. When sleep deprived, Katie got extremely immature.

"Anyways, do you girls actually want to order something or have you just come here to amuse me?"

"We want to order." The ever mature Annabeth placed her order of a latte before looking at Katie. "What do you want?"

"Um, I will have a strawberries and cream coolie please Will."

"On it." He answered before he started to prepare their drinks.

After receiving their drinks they sat down on the sofas and just talked about anything and nothing at the same time.

Katie was about half way through her drink when Annabeth's boyfriend, Percy Jackson, and his roommate, Travis Stoll. Usually Katie would've whined when Travis sat next to her and made some snarky comment about his appearance or something, but she was in a good mood and the fact that the two of them didn't get along was not a good enough reason to be down.

"What's up Kitty?"

"I'm good, but that's not my name." She tried really hard to keep from strangling him for the nickname. She didn't think she had ever heard him called her by her real name but still, it wasn't a reason to ruin her mood.

"Aw, but Kitty suits you so much better." Travis smirked.

Katie had to admit, he was somewhat attractive. He had curly, light brown hair that was always in his eyes, and part of Katie wanted to push it out of the way because Travis had the most breathtakingly clear blue eyes she had ever seen. His smile was crooked in a handsome way but still, he was an asshat and that alone took him down from an eight to a four.

The only reply she gave was a simple: "Pfft." She didn't think it deserved more. He chuckled at her and she'll confess her heart skipped a beat at the sound of his laugh; it was fairly quiet but not so quiet that she couldn't hear it. Okay, maybe she liked Travis a little, but it's not as if it would ever go anywhere, even if he liked her back, they were too different, there was too much friction.

Katie looked over at Annabeth and Percy, they were talking intently staring into each other's eyes and all that mushy crap that just made Katie feel even more single. Travis leaned towards her, resting his elbow on the arm of his chair.

"Do you think they would notice if we disappeared?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"No, probably not." Katie turned to look at Travis, confused as to why he was asking.

"Want to find out?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean do you want to leave these love birds here and go somewhere less you know, here?"

She was hesitant at first, but she agreed and the two of them stood up and crept away from the couple and out of the cafe. They wondered around campus in silence for a while, finishing their drinks, until they found a bench to sit on. They talked about random things, like his brother Connor who was currently in his last year of high school and would be attending the same college as his brother next year.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing him suffer through what we've already been through. I feel like it would give me a laugh or two."

"And here I was thinking you were actually going to say something nice like you were looking forward to seeing him again." Katie chuckled

"Ha. The day I look forward to seeing him is the day I want you to hit me so hard on the head that I forget whatever happened and go back to hating Connor." Travis replied, his crooked smile surfacing.

"You love him really, I bet."

"Well I hope you didn't bet any money 'cause you'd lose it."

"Sure thing."

"Why do I feel like you doubt me?"

"I can't be sure, but it might be because I doubt you."

Travis chuckled again, and again it made Katie's heart stop. She tried to distract herself from the gorgeous boy beside her by looking at the flowers dotted around campus.

"It's really pretty." She said, gesturing towards the scenery.

"Yeah, and the flower ain't that bad either." Travis said staring right at her. She brought her eyes up to meet his and they both stared laughing.

"That line is so overused!" Katie managed to get her breathing under control.

"Wow. That was bad wasn't it?"

"So bad."

"Come on, it's getting late. I'll walk you back to your dorm." He stood and offered Katie his hand she gladly accepted. They walked, their hands intertwined between them, back to Katie and Annabeth's dorm. It wasn't that far, but Katie wished it could last forever.

"Well, this is it." Travis said as they reached her dorm.

"Well, bye I guess." She said awkwardly. Neither of them wanted to let go of the other's hand.

"Yeah. See you in the morning?"

"Yeah." Before letting go of his hand, she reached up and kissed his cheek leaving him starstruck as she entered her room and shut the door.

She had the biggest smile of the night plastered on her face as she walked past Annabeth's bed where Annabeth was currently asleep under her duvet, and into the warmth of her own.


End file.
